


Conspiracies Abound

by TinyButFierce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Government Conspiracy, Illuminati, Movie Night, Post-Avengers (2012), Thor sits in the corner eating Poptarts, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: Clint makes the Avengers watch a conspiracy documentary, they learn some interesting things about a team member.





	Conspiracies Abound

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the comics in which Tony Stark is part of the Illuminati. It's not canon at all.   
> Just go with it.

The Avengers settled around the TV on various couches and chairs. Thor was at the end, munching on what seemed to be an entire box of poptarts. The two assassins were seated on the love seat closer to the middle of the circle. Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. The chair next to them was empty.

Clint glanced at the chair, “Hey JARVIS? Is Tony going to come? It’s movie night!” The voice from the ceiling responded in his deep accent, “Sir is sorry to report that he’ll be a bit late, he is stuck in a meeting at the moment. Do start without him.”

Clint snorted, “No doubt Pepper’s got him signing tons of documents.” Bruce looked up with a confused expression on his face, “I didn’t see him leave with Pepper.” Steve set the bowl of popcorn down, “I’m sure whatever Tony is doing is very important. Isn’t it Clint’s pick tonight?”

Clint gasped in happiness, “Oh! I heard of this new documentary that…” Natasha interrupted him, “Clint this better not be one of your conspiracy documentaries.” Steve frowned, “Conspiracy?”

The archers grinned, “Oh yes, tonight we learn about the infamous group that controls our government, the Illuminati. JARVIS can you play it?”

The AI didn’t respond at first, eventually the voice chimed in, “Are you sure that you wish to view this? There may be some… material in there which may affect the team.” Steve perked up at that, “In what way JARVIS?” The AI responded, “There is no way to tell at this point Captain Rogers.” The super soldier made a noise of interest, “we might as well watch it.”

At those words, JARVIS complied with the request.

The TV slid down from the ceiling and turned on to the documentary Clint had requested. The infamous pyramid and eye design appeared on the screen as suspenseful music started to play.

**The Illuminati, a group of masterminds that are rumored to control the world’s government, commerce, wars, and day to day life, their name is something that is only whispered and never said out loud.**

**Their signs are everywhere if you try to look for them. Their symbols are on money, on buildings, and hidden within popular designs. Anyone in a position of power is either one of them, or controlled by them.**

**Certain people are rumored to be part of this elite group; none of these accusations are confirmed.**

Clint bounced up and down in his chair. Natasha rolled her eyes and looked at the Captain, “now whenever he sees these people he’s going to flip out.”

The documentary continued in that way for another 40 minutes, talking about various people suspected of being members of the Illuminati and various events created by the organization.

That was when it all went south.

**The next person to be featured is one who is rumored to be one of the most influential persons in the organization. From his powerful company, his family legacy, to one of the Earth’s defenders, Tony Stark rules the world.**

Clint’s mouth dropped open as his hand full of popcorn stopped halfway to his mouth.

**Since the day he was born, Tony Stark was set up for domination. His father, Howard Stark, was himself rumored to be a member of the organization. The child prodigy built robots, machines, and weapons before most children are even thinking about their future. Graduating from MIT with multiple doctorates, Tony Stark took a few gaps years between his parent’s death and his control of the company. No one knows what he did in those few years. The papers reported that he was spending the time partying, drinking, and sleeping around but how much of that was a front? None of the identities for the people Stark is reported to have slept with are actually revealed. Coincidence? I think not.**

**Stark gained influence in the military and governments throughout the world by selling his weapons and other inventions, this all changed when he disappeared for three months in Afghanistan. After he reappeared from an event which no details are reported from, he drastically altered the design of his company and revealed himself to be a superhero after Obadiah Stane died in a “plane crash.”**

**It is wildly guessed that this event was his assertion of domination at the top of the Illuminati’s hierarchy. His subsequent placement of his secretary Virginia “Pepper” Potts as the CEO of his company is also seen as an act to give himself more time for controlling the world.**

**When the Chitauri attacked New York the World Security Council sent a nuke at the city. The Council was widely viewed to be an enemy of the Illuminati and Dr. Stark's handling of the nuke not only wrecked their image, but also increased his own in the public eye.**

**Placed on the Avengers team he gained a high position within SHIELD and invited the other heroes to live in his tower. It is unknown how much influence he exerts on them.**

At this point all of the Avengers had stopped moving, staring wide eyed at the screen. The documentary continued to speak of the current actions that were considered to be part of the Illuminati’s plan but none of the heroes really acknowledged them. Eventually the credits scrolled across the screen and Captain Rogers was the first to stir. He cleared his throat, “We have to remember that this is all a conspiracy and that Tony is our team mate.”

Clint looked at the Captain and whispered, “But it makes so much sense.”

“What makes so much sense?” A clear voice echoed from the doorway. Tony Stark pulled his sunglasses off of his face and wandered over to his seat around the TV. Glancing at the credits he sighed, “Did I miss it? Darn it, I tried to finish the meeting early but I can’t control everyone am I right?” Oblivious to the incredulous stares at him he continued, “What was it about? Should I watch it on my own time?”

Aware of Clint staring at the billionaire, Natasha responded, “It was just a generic conspiracy documentary, I don’t think you’d be too interested.” Tony laughed, “Conspiracies? The lizard people one was always my favorite.”

One of Clint’s eyes started twitching as he got up and bolted from the room. Banner watched the archer go and quietly excused himself, Thor and Natasha quickly did the same. Tony glanced at Steve and frowned, “Did I say something wrong?”

The Captain stared at the Billionaire, “Nope. That’s Clint for you.” The super soldier quickly stood up and exited the room.

Tony sat there incredulous and alone in the living room, “Hey JARVIS. Which documentary did they watch?” The AI dutifully responded, “The newest one about the Illuminati.”

Stark laughed, “The one that lists me as one of the leaders?”

The electronic butler quipped backed, “It would appear so sir.”

Tony stood up and directed one more question to the AI, “How many triangle shaped decorations should I add to the building?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> Let me know if you think I should continue the story.  
> Kudos and comments keep me writing. :)


End file.
